


I hate you but I love you

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted siblings but whatever, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I just needed Naruto and Sakura as siblings, I want to write more about that, but that was very self-indulging, so more plot next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Screw the fall in love with your best friend’s brother trope. I am definitely tapping your sister.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still French, so I still make mistake and this is unbetaed. The title comes from "Stuck" by Stacie Orrico, which I find hilarious.

Naruto had definitely thought it to be a good idea. Introducing his sister to his friends, how could it go wrong? Seriously? He sighed, glaring at the chaos from the sidelines. Shikamaru was sitting beside him, smoking his nth cigarette of the night. He had lost track of most of his friends after the first hour; it was all Sakura's fault. If she hadn't insisted on bringing her own friends, nothing'd have happened.

He personally liked Tenten, Temari and Lee. Shino made him cringe, sure, but the guy kept quiet. The same couldn't be said about Sai, who had started insulting everyone as soon as he entered the room. Of course, Sasuke had taken it as a personal pride matter and the two had been bickering for most of the evening. Tenten and Kiba were having an argument about the existence of the friendzone and Temari had punched Shikamaru after his third sexist comment. Lee and Neji had disappeared somewhere after the first had challenged the second to something. (And apparently, they already knew each other? It was such a mess.)

Sakura... well. Apparently, Ino and her had met in first grade, when Naruto and her were still at the orphanage. After that, Sakura had been adopted and her family moved to the south. She would never talk about that time, but Naruto remember vividly the morning she came back, six months later, refusing to leave his side again. Minato and Kushina adopted them at the end of the same year, but they didn't go to the same school and Ino and Sakura never spoke again.

And now, Naruto could only idly watch from his sit as his sister put her tongue down the throat of one of his best friends. Life was weird that way, sometimes.

 


End file.
